The goals of this research are to identify the risk factors for coronary heart disease in the blacks and whites of the Charleston Heart Study Cohort. Also we are combining the data from the Charleston Heart Study with that of the Evans County, Georgia, Heart Study so that statistical power may be enhanced for further elucidation of the predictors of coronary heart disease mortality in rural Evans County and predominantly urban Charleston, South Carolina.